


Wondering

by daftpen



Series: Things Little My Knows and Snufkin is Still Figuring Out [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Trans Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftpen/pseuds/daftpen
Summary: Moomin has something to ask Snufkin. Snufkin doesn't want to talk about it. He does anyway.





	Wondering

Spring in Moominvalley was more beautiful than any other spring Snufkin had ever seen. And that's what he told anyone who asked why he returned there each year. But the real reason was right next to him. 

Moomin sat on the grassy hill beside him, reading his book as Snufkin smoked his pipe. Despite being enthralled in his novel the night before, Moomin found that he was unable to concentrate. He was distracted by the sound of Snufkin's teeth clacking on his pipe, by the sweet smell of his smoke, by his occasional soft sighs, but mostly by his own persistent thoughts. There was something he wanted to ask the mumrik, ever since Little My had planted the thought in his head a few days prior. "Do you think Snufkin has a lover he sees in the winter? Maybe he has several" she'd said, like it was no big deal, as if it were just a comment, a thought she decided to share aloud that wasn't meant to carry any importance. But to Moomin, it turned out to be very important indeed. 

Moomin closed his book. "Snufkin?" 

"Yes?" 

Moomin hesitated, trying to find the right words. "Do you… when you're traveling in the winter, do you see anyone?"

Little My, who they had both forgotten was sitting in the tree above them, was suddenly very interested in their conversation and peeked down at them, listening closely. 

Snufkin knew exactly what Moomin meant to ask, but he most certainly did not want to talk about it. After recovering from the question, he put on his best relaxed facade and answered easily. "Well of course Moomin, I see lots of people on my travels."

Moomin looked down, disappointed. That isn't what he'd meant at all. "Oh." He said softly, opening his book back up, trying to find his spot. Suddenly annoyed, he closed it again. "No. That's not what I meant."

Snufkin was surprised by his firm tone, and knew this dreaded conversation wasn't over. "Oh?" 

"Do you have- I mean, do you-"

"He's asking if you date!" Little My yelled from behind them, running off after she did so. She knew if she stayed they wouldn't say anymore. 

Snufkin was beyond uncomfortable now, and Moomin was quite embarrassed. Snufkin took a breath, speaking first. "No. I don't." He said, wrapping his arms around his knees. Neither of them noticed Little My circling back around to eavesdrop. Snufkin steeled himself, forcing the next part out. "Wouldn't that upset you? If I did?"

Moomin's blush reached his ears, turning them dark pink. He wouldn't dare admit such a thing. "O-of course not! Why would I be upset? I was just curious, is all." Moomin gathered his book up, excusing himself. "I hear Mama calling me. I'll see you later Snufkin!" He said, already running off. 

Snufkin wasn't sure what he'd call this feeling. It wasn't quite rejection. It wasn't exactly disappointment. But it did not feel good. 

He wasn't surprised at all when Little My plopped down in Moomin's vacant spot. "It would upset him, you know. Quite a lot, I bet." 

Snufkin set to work cleaning his pipe, and it was a long while before he said softly, "I know."


End file.
